Forgotten
by Nikki Pond
Summary: This is my response to the Angel Fanfic Challenge set up by LizzeXX. contains plot-twist and it's a MULTI-CHAPTER. R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I'm famous enough for fans to ask "What is Nikki Pond doing? And why the hell is she writing this?" only other fans who recognize me as the author of watching Doctor Who Series 5 & 6, the oncoming storm Rises, More like a Cyber-Lover, the missing soufflé and Banana Coffee.

But yes, I read other stories too. I get bored and then I decided to participate someone's challenged. I know you think that is so unlike me, actually it really is.

Anyway this is my contribution to Angel Fanfic Challenge set up by LizzeXX, the girl who faced the challenges. The challenge is outlined below:

The Challenge would be...

"The Doctor has forgotten his Mate, Angel, and so many hope he one day remembers her. While I won't say when or how or if he will, the challenge is open for you to decide. Write a one-shot/chapter of your own about how you picture the Doctor remembering his Mate. It can take place at any time in Series 5 or 6 or 7 or you can even make up your own moment in the 50th special if you think it'll be that long. I'd say you could even go back to Eleventh Hour if you'd like to interpret it as (/hope it was) a momentary lapse of memory. You can write it in any manner you'd like, have the Doctor or Angel react any way, in any episode, with however much fluff (or even angst) you'd like :)"

I love LizzeXX stories and I especially love her story "Among the Forgotten" which is still going...anyway, she announced a challenged for the fans to imagine the Doctor remembering his mate, I couldn't really picture it because I have loads of ideas and I had to choose which one. And I just decided this idea might do since LizzeXX uploaded Chapter 20 of Among the Forgotten, which Lizz made a shocking surprised which I won't say because I don't want to be responsible for the spoilers. Actually i will.

So I suggest you guys read her complete "Heart of Time Saga" series before you read this story.

And this story is an AU to LizzeXX stories, meaning my version but I don't own the characters and especially Angel and it all belongs to Lizze, and at least she has already given us a permit to do that...and I haven't read her further sequels Among the Forgotten, meaning right now she's still writing the Among the Forgotten. I have no idea what happens in the next story and I can tell it's all about series 6 but I have no idea.

By the way, LizzeXX this story is a MULTI-chapter. I finally decided my idea when you uploaded Chapter 20 from Among the Forgotten, you know Vampires in Venice. That chapter gave me an idea and this story may have some flashbacks. So I decided to remove some parts of the story and I finally decided to make it shorter. It's less than 5 chapters. And I decided not to give u the full story just yet, I think I like the suspense going. But u can tell tha fans that my story is published but don't reveal too much info.

All I could say about this story is "The Doctor is worried about Angel" and contains plot-twist.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Or LizzeXX stories.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Right!," the Doctor ran to the console.

"Where do you wanna go?" he asked the Ponds, who are a bit bored with the no dangerous adventure. The Ponds shrugged which is a sign 'I dunno' they said, the Doctor sighed and turned to Angel, who is leaning against the railings looking bored as the Ponds but she wasn't focusing on the Doctor. Her eyes stared at the floor with her arms crossed, she is in a deep thought. The Doctor could tell.

The Doctor thought how Angel had been quiet ever since he regenerated, he thought of it when they were at the Byzantium. Yes, that's it. He remembered how Angel is acting so...different towards him, he can't really quite tell. He wanted to ask her what's wrong, she's been really quiet during their trips, well she was happy and excited towards Rory which made him...I don't know...mad?...no, no, no not that, but why?...why does he...not like Angel hugging Rory.

The Doctor is being jealous when Rory came along, well he did it not only to bring the relationship between Amy and Rory but also to cheer Angel up. He was thrilled about that, that she was happy. She seemed to be so quiet and so...lonely. It's like no-ones there to protect her but that's not true. The Doctor swore to himself to never lose Angel, he couldn't bear losing another one of his Kind. He lost the Master, yes but why does he sound so...protective to Angel. Maybe because she is all he has left, she's the 2nd last of her kind and he's the only one left for her. And he would make sure to keep her safe and happy at the same time.

The Doctor didn't really looked mean when it comes to Rory, he's a good man and he changed. He's been treating his companions fair but it didn't seem like to Rory either, but he liked Rory really he does but he doesn't like it the way he is so...touchy to Angel. It's like he wants to march up to that man and tell him that only Angel can look at him but...that doesn't look right? Angel is always touchy to boys and especially her companions. Now that he thinks of it, it seems Angel has been so excited about this, she hasn't had a companion about a year or two, ever since Mickey left, the Doctor tried his best to comfort her and assure her that she is never alone.

So he is going to make sure that she would feel safe and he would always be there for him.

"Angel?" he called her, with a concern tone. He was starting to get worried, what is making her like...this. She has Rory now, yes, but she seemed so sad.

Angel snapped her thoughts and quickly turned to the Doctor and could see his expression, all soft and concern. She did her fake smile.

"Yes?" she asked, with a fake smile.

The Fake smile did not fool the Doctor, he knows Angel well enough and that made him very worried because of it. The Doctor wanted to help her and try to talk to her even, but she looked like she needed to be away from him. And that's what the Doctor fears.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, he took a step forward. "You seemed to be in a _thought_?"

"It's nothing really"

The Doctor could tell it's a lie which he thought of Angel, why is she lying to him. He thought Angel never lies but now, she's lying to him. This is the first time she lied to him in this body, does she not like it? Does she hate the new him? No, she looked like she liked him well enough and they have been travelling already for months but she still seems...sullen. He hoped it's not the new him, but she looked down ever since he invited Amy, she can't be jealous because they're getting along together. He hopes that Angel isn't planning on leaving him but no, she can't. So it's not Amy or the new him but...what if it is? What if she didn't like the new him? Oh he would do anything to prove to her that he's still the Doctor, _her _Doctor.

He knows well that she liked the 10th him, she really smiled and laughed a lot before he regenerated but she didn't smile a lot just a bit and he is going to this his best to bring _his_ Angel back. Wait! Why did he say that? Angel is _not _his, their friends that's all.

"Angel..." before he could continue the Tardis started to jerk and materializing.

"Where are we going?!" Angel shouted as she held on to the railings as much as possible. This is all of a sudden for her.

Angel lets go of the railings all of a sudden, she couldn't hold on to it. She bumped into the Doctor as they both hit as the ground shook. The Doctor gasped, looking up to see Angel half on the top of him and he stopped his breathing when...Angel touched him or Angel's body is touching making him feel...good...and soft. His eyes are connected to hers and could feel like he wanted this to happen long enough, it's like he wants this to keep going.

Angel blinked, frowning as she saw the Doctor just staring at her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

The Doctor shook his thought out. "Yes," he said quickly. "I'm fine"

Angel got up and held out a hand to help him up as well.

The Doctor thought he liked holding her hand, it feels soft and fuzzy especially warm. It's like he wants to her hand long enough, he never got a chance to hold her that long just for a while. No, why is he thinking like that?

"Now!" the Doctor jumped up. "Let's see what's behind those doors" he smiled, as he quickly went for the Doors. Angel and his companions followed him behind as he opened it like a big entrance.

The Doctor's smile faded away. "Well...this is isn't very good at all"

~8~

The Doctor went inside the Tardis with his clothes looked like a wrecked with all dirt and smudge on his face, he looked grumpy after the trip. Behind him were Amy and Rory who's clothes is all dirty and covered with soil. Angel followed them behind who's also covered with dirt, she looked like she was about to throw up. She closed the door behind and closing her eyes in a moment as if she was in pain, but in fact she is.

The Tardis landed in world war 2, which is a very depressing day. The Doctor had been kidnapped by some men who believed that he is some spy sent out by his enemies. Which is not true. Angel had to witness those children who are dying and especially the Doctor's companions. The Doctor really did not like his companions to see it and especially Angel, he did not like to see Angel upset about those children who are dying.

All of them agreed to take a break and they all left to take a shower.

~8~

Angel slid down the door of her room but not her's and the Doctor. She had her own room before the Doctor asked her to be his mate. She stared at the ceiling, letting her head fall back against the door, banging a bit hard like she was trying not to believe it.

She started to sob, as she put her arms around her legs and buried it.

She looked up slowly and turned down to her stomach, she touched it slightly. It's already been 5 months or more since she discovered she's pregnant. She had to use a powerful perception filter to hide it from the Doctor.

It was so hard to see those children dying, it made her think about her child. She knew what's the danger when it comes to the Doctor, even though she trust him. She knew she had to do it and she has too.

She looked down at her belly.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment in deep pain.

_She's going to have to tell him..._

~8~

Angel stared at that man, who is clearly happy and enthusiastically like a 12 year old child receiving his early birthday present. It's been a week after the world war incident, and she is going to have to tell them.

Angel was standing at the top of the stairs, she could see the whole console room up here. She could see Rory and Amy standing against the railing, with Amy's Hands on her back pocket. She is clearly waiting for the Doctor to say something.

The Doctor glanced to Angel and could see she's all dressed up. He felt a bit better to see her not upset. She's been acting like that for the past week since the world war, she's been staying in her room for quite some time he say so himself.

The Doctor decided to let her choose their next trip, that would certainly cheer her up. All she needs is some excitement of adventure, who could let that kind of opportunity down?

He quickly whipped to see Angel, giving him a small smile as she walked down the stairs slowly. "Ahh! Angel glad to be back. I was worried for you"

"Umm...Doctor-" Ange tried to say something but the Doctor continued.

"Angel, I decided you would be the first to choose our next destination ehh?" as he started to pull levers, he expected Angel to type those coordinates. "Anywhere you want. _Anytime _you want but make sure it's amazing ehh?" he gave her a big smile, but Angel's smile is so small but soo...sad.

Angel started to smile a bit wider, but she shook her head. No, she can't. She wished she could but she can't. She loved travelling with him but she has to tell him. It's very important and he has to know, and she knew it's going to break his hearts. She is going to have to say it.

"Doctor..." she called him, but in a low tone. She frowned and she turned her head down.

The Doctor heard her. And could see she's upset, _still_ upset. And that didn't make the Doctor happy, he's sad that Angel isn't happy, he wanted Angel to be happy and laughed like she's enjoying, but clearly she isn't and something is bothering her

"What's wrong?" He asked her, as he took a step closer to her. His face he's already at least 3 inches close to hers, he lifted her chin and could see a single tear down on her face, he could tell she's sad. "Angel..." with a hurt tone, he's really worried about her. "What's wrong?" he asked her again, he stared at her eyes. "Why are you crying?"

She let out a sob, she didn't want the Doctor to see her cry but she did. The Doctor put his arms around her and tried to comfort her. She was hurt and he would do anything to cheer her up, even if that means giving up his regeneration energy.

Angel had been worried and sad. The Doctor still has this...amnesia. It's going to continue this and it hurts her. She still hasn't found out why he suddenly forgot her, she knows he didn't do it on purpose. She was sure about that. She tried so hard to get him to remember by mentioning their past adventures but nothing.

The only thing it did, was her and the Doctor got very close. Ever since he regenerated, he'd been treating her as a friend. But after few adventures, they started to really grow closer together, it's like they have never met before and they had to get to know each other again.

The Doctor slowly became her best friend, he truly cared for her more than the last time. He grew...fond of her. He didn't know why but he seemed so...attracted to her...No, no what is he thinking. Their friends that's all, but something deep down in his hearts is telling him that it's true and all he did is denying it.

But it's like he wants to get to know her again, make sure he never misses a thing about her.

Angel looked up to see the Doctor staring at her, all worried and careness in him. Atleast he still cares for her even if he doesn't know who she is to him, he still does. And that made her smile a bit.

Well she's about to break his hearts even more...

It's time to tell him...

...Now or never...

* * *

A/N: Sorry Guys, I wanted some kind of suspense. A Cliffhanger, I even wanted to do that to LizzeXX, I bet she's going to have wait. Sorry LizzeXX, I decided not to give you the full one just yet. and the story would finish probably less than a week. and probably less than 5 chapters.

So what do you think? Too heartbreaking? Too worried? Too suspense?

Well I wanted the Doctor to worry Angel, so I thought of something similiar to LizzeXX Amy's Choice from Among the Forgotten. Like he needed Angel.

**Wanna know something about the Next Chapter?  
**All I could say is that the Doctor will be definitely shock and there will be some comforting.**  
**

Do you like it? Leave a review to let me know, and I promise u that I will be updating the next chapter which is already written. Just had to finish Chapter 3 first, I have no idea if it ends to Chapter 5,6 or 7 but I think it's either of them.

**So Please take ur time to Review.**

That's not all folks! There is still more chapters coming. I hope u enjoyed this story and good luck to everyone who decided to try out this challenge. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here you go! The Next Chapter and all I could say that it is more comforting and sadness

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Doctor..." Angel tried to say it, she's struggling to say it. She fears it. "I can't do this" she looked down.

"What is it? What's wrong?" the Doctor repeated the question, he's really starting to get worried.

Angel hesitated and finally looking up to him. "I can't travel with you" she answered. The Doctor finally pulled her away from the hug, gently. He quickly looked at her with both of his hands on her shoulders. He's quickly surprised by her response. The Doctor feared this, he wanted Angel to be here with him. She's all he has left and now she's leaving him.

"I'm sorry but what did you say?" the Doctor asked her, he wanted to deny it and he wanted to make sure he heard her correctly.

Angel didn't like saying it either, she can't believe the Doctor is asking her to repeat it. Her hearts broken just as much as he. But no, his heart is much broken, more broken than her's. She hesitated, she didn't like saying it. "I can't travel with you, Doctor. I'm so sorry" she added. With her sad face.

The Doctor's heart shattered, he didn't like companions leaving him but it's worse if Angel is leaving him. He thought of it sometimes but he didn't realize it's happening. His fear is being realized. He couldn't let go of Angel, he needed her and _wanted _her.

Angel just sighed and went to the console to type those coordinates. She could hear the Tardis begging her not to go.

Angel looked up at the ceiling and whispered. "I have to"

Angel landed and could see her friends around her full of shockness. She turned to the Doctor and could see his eyes widen, and his jaw dropped.

"I'm so sorry Doctor" she apologized him, she placed her hand on his shoulder. She's going to miss him, and she might never be able to see him again. This might be the last time she's going to see him. She can't give birth to a child and the Doctor would ask her why does she have a baby?

She's not ready to tell him about pregnancy, she's scared.

"Why?" the Doctor asked, as he stared at her eyes full of heartbroken and sad. He didn't like being alone, even though he has Amy and Rory. He's going to be the lonely Time Lord and his blue box. He wanted to be with Angel, why is she saying this. She now is leaving him? Is it because of the adventures or the new him? Maybe it is. He's going to beg her not to go.

"Angel..." he whispered her, as he tucked her curly hair behind her ears. "I'm still me, I'm still the Doctor. _Your _Doctor" he added. She doesn't like the new him? the Doctor thought. He can't let Angel go, he was so sudden...attached to her. He grew fond of her all over again and he wanted to be with her forever. Both last of their kind has to stick together. "I'm still the Doctor. I know you probably don't like the new me but..."

Angel placed her index finger on his lips, telling him to be quiet. She shook her head. "I'm not leaving because of the new you. I really do like the new you, really?" Angel said as she tries to tell the Doctor that she's not leaving because of this new him. "Really Doctor, I do." She added.

The Doctor stroked her cheeks. "But why?..." he sounded like he's pleading her.

"I know you're the Doctor" she gave him a small smile. She let go of his hands, he didn't realized he was holding her's. She headed to the door and before closing the door shut. She give one last glanced at the console room. "Just not _my _Doctor." She closed the door behind and she told the Tardis to leave her. She could hear the Doctor yelling at the Tardis telling her to go back, but the Tardis didn't listen. But the Tardis wanted the to go back too.

As Angel watched the Tardis fading, and could feel the wind blowing her hair.

She closed her eyes. "Goodbye." She whispered.

~8~

Few Months later...

Angel could see how touching the beautiful baby in her arms. As she carried her beautiful baby girl, yes it's a girl. She was so beautiful, she has her eyes and her curly brown hair like the Doctor's. Her smile reminds her so much of the Doctor, it pained her.

Angel had to live out her life, and living with her child but without the child's father. Angel wanted the Doctor to see her and raised their beautiful child together. Like a family, but how could she when he has forgotten about her.

She can only tell him once he remembers, who she is to him

~8~

The Doctor looked up at his console, it's been months since Angel left him and it's been weeks since the Ponds left, he promised he would keep them in touch. But now he thought of that word, 'touch'. He remembered when he held Angel, or the first time he touched her on this body.

He closed his eyes and thought of those moments.

~oOo~

_The Doctor made his way down a rope ladder and joined Octavian at the bottom of the main chamber of the catacombs. They turned on their torches and looked around, Amy and River joining them, Angel finishing off the climb despite being in a dress, she knew no one would be looking up her skirt as she climbed, all the men there were of the church and highly professional. She reached the bottom rung and moved to step off, when her boot caught on it and she stumbled back, nearly falling over had someone not jolted forward and caught her._

_She gasped as she felt someone grab her, her eyes locking with the Doctor's. She wasn't mid-fall or anything, really had just stumbled and nearly tripped if he hadn't steadied her. But...his arms were still around her, supporting her even though she was still and balanced again, "Thanks," she whispered._

_But the Doctor just stared at her, a small yet thoughtful frown on his face as his eyes stared into her own, his breath catching in his throat._

_Something that earned a rather narrow glare from River, not that anyone could see in the darkness of the chamber._

_Angel frowned, seeing him just...looking at her, not letting her go, in fact...it almost felt like his arms were tightening around her, "Doctor?"_

_"Right," he shook his head and quickly let go of her, stepping back as well, "Sorry."_

_What had __that_ been? He wondered about it a moment, he'd been about to let her go, about to just set her upright again and tell her she was welcome for it but...something had stopped him. He'd just felt...warm. There was a warmth that had rushed through him at the sensation of having Angel in his arms. He...couldn't actually remember holding her or even hugging her in this body of his, that was the first time he'd really touched her now that he thought about it. It was...nice...made him feel fuzzy...happy...

~oOo~

The Doctor opened his eyes and he couldn't help but think about her, all the places and things he could see in this universe and if the Universe asked, then he would answer _her. _He choose Angel, his world. The Creator of Light, the Life Bringer but no, that's now what made him love her. She just like who she is and not her powers.

But wait! Why did he say that? Angel is _his _world. And beautiful? Well she's a pretty girl but not in a romantic way. No, they're just friends that's all. Just mates.

Mates, that word sometimes feels like it's important.

The Doctor shook his head and shrugged. He quickly went to his next adventure.

But this time, he's alone.

~8~

Angel stared at that blue envelope she had in her hands.

* * *

A/N: We got 2 or 3 more chapters to go and we will get to see how much the Doctor feels and remember.

And if you watch Series 6, then you would recognized that Tardis Blue envelope.

And let me guess, you didn't expect Angel to tell the Doctor that she's leaving, you expected her to tell the Doctor she's pregnant? Nope.

Well Don't worry guys, I'll be back for the next chapter tomorrow :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Angel stepped out of the Tardis, and could see her home. Well not really her home. The Tardis is her home but she couldn't go back, she did it for a reason and she's going to have to do it. She frowned and smiled at the same time when seeing her home.

The Doctor leaned against the doorway of his tardis, looking at Angel.

He frowned to see Angel leaving him again, he thought for sure she'd come back and start travelling with him. He was so happy to see her when he first saw her at the Diner. Full of joy and happiness towards her. He really missed her, it's been two years since he last saw her. He really wanted Angel to be with him, but why is she...abandoning him? what did he do? He didn't hurt Angel's feelings, did he?

After they took River back to Stormcage and the whole 1969 thing.

Angel had to set those coordinates. The Doctor asked her where she was taking, and she answered that she's going home. Angel could see the Doctor look in pain and hurt but mostly sadness. She knew the Doctor still wanted her, he thought she came back just to travel with him but no.

Angel came exactly 10 minutes after she left her home.

Before she could walk into her home, she turned around to see the Doctor frowning and sad.

"Why?" the Doctor repeated the question, he still hasn't figured out why is Angel leaves him. As he stepped out of his Tardis and looking at Angel in front of him, he stared straight into her eyes. "Why are you stopping?"

Angel sighed. "When the time has come, you'll be with me."

The Doctor gives her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"My visions..." she replied. "This is not the last time we see each other."

The Doctor looked down. "so...I'll be seeing you again?"

Angel gave him a small smile. "Yup"

The Doctor and Angel give themselves one more hug before they go.

Angel waved him a goodbye as she watched the Tardis fading. "Goodbye"

~8~

Angel stared at her beautiful dress hanging around her closet. She remembered that dress.

She wore that at Amy's wedding, she was happy but sad at the same time. Because of the doctor, she wanted the Doctor to love her like Rory love Amy but due to the amnesia, he's lost and all he could think about is dancing at the wedding reception.

She closed her eyes for a moment.

~oOo~

_The Doctor danced in the middle of the dance floor with a bunch of children. Angel had to laugh how the Doctor's dancing got worse than his previous incarnation, he looked like a drunk giraffe, Angel thought. She could hear the music slows._

_ A Slow dance was playing, James Marrion's 'You Gave Me Something' Angel watched as couples paired up dancing slowly. She wanted to dance too, and she could see Amy and Rory slow dancing together. Angel wanted to go away and then she could feel someone poking her back, she turned around and could see the Doctor smiling with that tux, she thought he looked rather...dashing._

_He held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked her with a smile._

_Angel smiled a bit,and she took his hand. They walked in the middle of the dance floor as he put they begin to waltz. She stared at his green ancient eyes and could see a bit of her Doctor in those eyes like a sparkle._

_Angel could see in the corner of her eyes, she could see Amy and Rory smiling. They told her how cute Angel and the Doctor together but the Doctor told them that he and Angel are not together which made Angel frowned. They sometimes thought they were a couple but it was something more..._

_Angel laid her head against the doctor's chest. The Doctor thought she's so...warm and comfortable and he likes it._

_Both the Doctor and Angel closed their eyes as they waltz around the room._

~oOo~

It's been a few months since her adventure in Utah. Angel was preparing herself a salad, as her hair all tied up into a bun and an apron around her waist. She continued to mix those ingredients together, she really wanted one.

And then she could hear a door knocking.

She put down her bowl, heading towards the door. She opened it expecting it to be a delivery package or something.

But when she opens, she could see the Doctor standing there with his bowtie and that tweed jacket. Her eyes widen at surprised, she didn't expect him to visit her, she thought he might invite her some adventures.

"Hi" he waved at her, nervously.

"Hi." She waved back, feeling a bit awkward.

"Can I...you know...come In?" he asked, and Angel nodded as she opened the front door wide enough for him to enter. As he stared at the place, he could see pictures of himself and Angel. He could see his tenth incarnation, and there were only at least 10 pictures of his current body.

"Do you like some tea?" Angel offered, as she closes the front door.

The Doctor glanced at her and nodded, as he went inside the living room. He sat down and could see Angel wearing an apron, he thought she looked...cute. What! What is he thinking? Why is he thinking of Angel all of a sudden and so..attracted to her. He really can't help but think of her all the time ever since she left, he thought of her.

Angel sipped her tea as she handed another cup of tea to the Doctor.

"Okay, what are you doing here?" she asked him, her eyes never leaving his.

The Doctor hesitated. "To see you again before I go." He replied.

Angel's eyes widen in realization. "You're going to Lake Silencio, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Angel sighed, as she stood up and she put her arms around the Doctor's neck. "Ohh Doctor..."

"I was on my farewell tour and then...I had to see you."

"Would you like to stay here? At my place?" she offered him, hoping it would make him feel better. Since he's going to die, that means he'll never know who she is to him, and he'll never know about his daughter. At least her Daughter was at her friend's house

The Doctor nodded and accepted her offer.

~8~

The Doctor looked around the house, he's been staying here for the past three days. He and Angel been acting weird with each other. Angel was so nervous about his amnesia while the Doctor is nervous how Angel is touching him.

Angel went out to buy some fish fingers and custard for him.

The Doctor look around the house and then he frozed.

He noticed something.

Something in the corner of his eyes, he could see a door.

A Door that looks like a child's bedroom.

~8~

Angel came home with her hands of full of groceries. She bought full of fruits and vegetables since she might have another salad. She bought a box of fish fingers and custard. She put those groceries down at the dinning table.

She looked upstairs. "Doctor!" she called him, but no replied.

"Doctor!" she called him again but no response.

She decided to go up and check on him. "Doctor!" she called him. As she walks upstairs, she could see no Doctor but she noticed something. One room is opened and that must never be open. It was the nursery room, and she could see the Doctor inside that room with a picture in his hand and examining the room at the same time.

Angel is scared, she didn't want to tell him and now. She's going to have to explain this to him.

The Doctor glanced up and could see Angel shock. Angel has been hiding something from him, and he knew she was acting rather odd and now, he's standing in a room full of baby toys and the crib next to him and in his hands is a picture of Angel and her daughter together.

"Care to explain why you have this?" the Doctor gestured the room he is in.

Angel just stood there speechless and she's going to have to tell him.

* * *

A/N: Another Cliff-hanger again, I see you fans are going to be shock and Angel is going to have to explain from him because right now he's going to ask who's baby is this and why does she have one? can't tell you much. but I can tell you the next chapter is really hurting and it's going to hurt more than the previous one. So be prepare guys for the next heartbreaking chapter.

I had to make this story so short. So I had to remove some other chapters such as the Doctor dancing with Angel and they meet new neighbors.

Thank you guys so much for reading this, I read other participants and I like it. and now I'm shocked about this story that is going so well so quickly. In just two days, it's gotten better.

So be prepare for ur hearts to break in the next chapter, u'll just have to wait and see how the Doctor and Angel talk. Well I can say their going to talk in the next chapter but it is very well...I'm going to keep my mouth shut, I hate revealing too much info.

So thanks 4 reading this, I'm glad u like my version of how the Doctor remember's his mate.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: Sorry for the delay, had a hard time competing if I should just end this story or not.

I suggest you read these stories:

*"**What if? Angel loses the Baby"** written by** the stargate time traveller**  
* **"Revelation**" written by **jordan. reed ****.9480**

I did a shout out for them and I suggest you guys read the other participants stories, just go to LizzeXX tumblr.

By the way, Do you like the Book Cover? Had to change it, I feel like I wanted a photo of Angel and the Doctor together because most of you can't picture her, why not another one for the fans?

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Angel."

Angel shook her head. "Yes?" she fears this, she didn't want to tell him.

"Why?" he asked. "Why keep this from me and how can you be pregnant?"

Angel took a step forward slowly, every step is making her heart beats faster. The Doctor studied her, how could Angel have a baby? He and she are the only time lords left, it's impossible for two different species do... _activities_ that made the Doctor blushed a bit. The Doctor wondered who is the father? Is this why she left him? Because of her child?

This might explain why she left, to protect the baby? He studied the picture before Angel arrived, they all had similarities. And he could tell very well, it's hers. But the question still stands. Who is the child's father?

Angel didn't look like she fall in love with another Time Lord, if she does, she would have told him but...

Who?

The most important question in his mind! Who?

Why is that question so important to him? So Who is the father?

It can't be him, he certainly did not do _that _with Angel. He checked every memory and got nothing, but he felt his mind got some holes, like there is some bits that are missing and that is needed to be opened, like all he needs is a key.

He closed his eyes and thought of the moments, because her eyes reminded him all the time they've been together.

Every moment...

~oOo~

_"Right," the Doctor walked back to them, "So one minute it's, 'You make people a danger to themselves,' the next it's, 'We're not leaving you!' But if one of you gets squashed or blown up or eaten, who gets..."_

_He was cut off suddenly, by Angel half tackling him, half shoving him to the side as the ground shook, a large chunk of the ceiling falling where he'd just been standing, Amy and Rory knocked to the ground as well. He gasped, looking up to see Angel half on top of him and his breath caught in his throat as his eyes connected with hers, and...he was quite sure it wasn't because of her weight that he felt so breathless. She was...warm and...soft and...close...her hair had fallen out of its bun in all their running, the ends of it tickling the skin on his neck, making him tingle..._

_Angel blinked, frowning as she saw the Doctor just staring at her, "Are you ok?" she asked._

_She knew he was, both a feeling and the Mating bonds telling her that, but...he was...acting rather odd at the moment. The storm was picking up, the ceiling was falling around them, the ground was shaking and the aliens were about to take over and he was just...looking at her._

_"What?" he blinked, shaking his head, "What? Sorry, what?"_

_"Are you ok Doctor?" she repeated._

_"Yes, yes fine," he nodded, glancing over at the large chunk of stone that would have crushed him, "Thanks."_

_She nodded and got up, blinking a bit as she got slightly lightheaded a moment, her adrenaline fading, before she held out a hand to help him up as well._

~oOo~

Every thought...

~oOo~

_Just as he was about to counter to that, he noticed the second Dalek turn to a set of controls behind it, so he quickly reached out to Angel and took her hand holding the device, pulling her over to him and holding it out, both their hands on it as she had been too shocked by the sudden move to let go. He inhaled sharply at a...familiar scent striking his nose...unsure of where he could place it, but...it was nice, made him feel warm...fuzzy, but in a good way, in a very nice way really. He looked over, his eyes connecting with Angel's as her grey eyes, really quite...quite lovely, like...liquid silver...stared back into his. They were standing close together, they had to be, he hadn't let go of her hand and they were both holding the device with their right hands, her back was to his front and...for one brief moment...he felt a sense of familiarity of the position. His left arm twitched, as though wanting to wrap around her waist and pull her closer..._

~oOo~

Every feeling...

~oOo~

_When the ground underneath her broke apart and trapped both her feet._

_She struggled, gasping, "Something's pulling me!"_

_"Angel!" the Doctor half-threw himself towards her, Amy rushing after him._

_"Something's got me," Angel struggled more but was pulled right down into the ground as the Doctor stretched out on his stomach to reach for her, "It's grabbing my legs," she sank down to her waist, scrambling, clawing at the concrete floor to try and get out of the dirt._

_The Doctor grabbed both her arms, Amy grabbing an arm as well, "We've got you."_

_"We won't let go," Amy promised, grabbing her. Nasreen helped Tony out of the hole he was in and over to her._

_"Don't let me go," Angel breathed, pleading with them, tears in her eyes, panting and gasping as she was tugged down even more._

_"Never," the Doctor promised, gripping her tightly, trying to keep her from being pulled away from him, his hearts were racing, his blood pounding in his ears, he felt cold, he felt...desperate, his grip tightening even more, "Just…stay calm, keep hold of my hand, don't let go."_

_Angel looked at the ground and back up, "It's the drill…"_

_He looked back over his shoulder, "Your drill, shut it down! Go! Now!"_

_Nasreen and Tony ran out of the control room._

_"Can we get her out?" Amy looked at the Doctor, starting to panic as Angel sunk even lower into the ground, the girl had gone three shades paler and seemed near a panic attack the lower she went._

_The Doctor didn't answer, didn't even really hear her as he focused on Angel, "Try and stay calm," he told her, though Amy could hear a shaking in his voice, see a...fear in his eyes, "If you struggle, it'll make things worse. Keep hold of my hand," he squeezed hers._

_"I'm __not_ going to let you go," the Doctor promised even as Angel slipped from his grip into the ground, now mid-chest, buried.

_"Doctor," Angel swallowed, trying to remain calm despite her frantic worry, not for her...but for the baby, "It's __pulling_ me down."

_The Doctor grabbed her wrist with both hands, his knuckles turning white at how tightly he was holding onto her, as Amy struggled to tug her out from the elbows, "Stay calm. Hold on, if they can just shut down the drill in time..."_

_Angel shook her head, the tears in her eyes spilling as she looked into his eyes, "They won't."_

_The Doctor swallowed at the certainty in her voice, and he knew...he knew the humans wouldn't be in time to stop the drill. But he could hope that he could hold on long enough to get her out even without it being stopped. He had to hold on, he had to, he couldn't lose her._

_Angel was now down so that only her head and arms were visible, the Doctor and Amy straining to hold onto her, the Doctor far more frantic than Amy._

_"It's got to be something under the earth," Angel tried to think, tried to put her sensations into words to help the Doctor with what little time she had left above ground. She had to give him all she could, give him whatever she felt, he'd work it out, he'd figure it out and then...she had to hope he'd come for her._

_"Don't you give up!" the Doctor tugged her, "Not you, not the Angel, don't lose faith now..."_

_"Doctor…" she began but he cut her off._

_"No!" he nearly shouted, tears in his own eyes, "No, don't you dare Angel. Don't lose faith in me, please," he begged, "I'll stop this, you'll be fine and..."_

_Angel let out a small scream as she was pulled right down into the earth._

_"No!" he yelled, "Angel!"_

_"Angel!" Amy struggled to hold on, but the girl was ripped from their grasp, "No!"_

_The Doctor started digging through the dirt after her, his hearts pounding too fiercely for him to think of anything but getting her back, "No! No! No! No! No! No. No! No. No!" he slapped the ground and stood up, "No. No!" he soniced the ground, needing to reverse the process, needing her back. No, he couldn't be the last, not again. Not now. He...he didn't want to be alone._

_Amy, though, watched him, completely stunned at how he was reacting, not having seen him lose __that_ much control _ever_. She swallowed, backing up, not wanting to get in his way. She frowned, watching him, watching his eyes as he tried to get Angel back...that look...that...pain...she'd felt just that, she'd felt it, when Rory had died in the dream world, it was the look of someone who had just lost the most important thing in the world to them. But Angel wasn't dead (oh she prayed the girl wasn't), and...the Doctor wasn't in love with her. She closed her eyes, realizing one other thing, importance didn't always mean love...Angel was the last Time Lady, she was the last of his people. There was no one else...of course the Doctor would be frantic to get her back, she couldn't imagine him being alone like the Star Whale had been.

~oOo~

Every laugh...

~oOo~

_"There," Angel smiled, "Parked."_

_"You parked us?" the Doctor looked at her, "We haven't landed."_

_"We did," she nodded, bringing the monitor over to his side so he could see, "See?"_

_"But it didn't make the noise," he stood._

_"The wheezing noise?" she guessed, Amy glancing at River as the woman started to tap her bare foot, her jaw clenching as the Doctor spoke with Angel, the two seeming to be in their own world as they discussed the TARDIS._

_"Yeah, the..." he made the TARDIS wheezing sound._

_"Doctor," Angel gave a little laugh, feeling her hearts lighten just a tiny bit at how he smiled at her laugh, "It's __really__not meant to make that noise. You need to stop leaving the brakes on."_

_"Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise," he told her, grinning, unable to stop grinning really, rather pleased with himself._

_Angel had __laughed__. __He'd__gotten a little laugh out of her. She had a rather...nice laugh too. He'd noticed she'd been rather...quiet and subdued the last few adventures, he supposed it was having to think of the man she'd lost on Gallifrey, so...he'd wanted to cheer her up a bit. Take her to the museum. For some reason he'd got a notion in his head that it would be fun for her, that...that museums were cool, that she'd have fun in one, and set the course. It hadn't turned out as well as he'd hoped, but he got her to laugh just then! Score one for the Doctor! Yes!_

_"I love that noise," he continued, before spinning around, "Come along Pond, let's have a look," and he dashed to the doors._

~oOo~

The Doctor opened his eyes and could see Angel speechless, and all he could do is confusion.

"Angel? Could you please explain this?" He asked again, but he did it calmly. He didn't like shouting at Angel but he didn't like Angel is hiding something from him.

"I..." Angel stood there, she burst into tears. She couldn't do it, she's not ready and he's not ready. She covered her eyes with her soft hands. The Doctor walked towards her and put his arms around her, he let her cry on his chest. It hurt to see Angel in pain and he never like it.

The Doctor is so curious of her daughter, but that made her cry. He wanted to ask but probably it's best if he asked later. Right now, Angel _needs_ him

"There, there..." the Doctor repeated with his calm soothing tone, as he rubbed Angel's hair. He kissed her hair. "It's okay..."

Angel continued to cry again and again.

The Doctor's eyes widen when he realized something...

"Angel?" he called her, she pushed him away just to look at his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Is this...is this baby...mine?" He asked.

Angel debated whether she should tell him or not, but she never liked lying so she answered truthfully. "Yes."

The Doctor's eyes widen. "But...How?"

Angel laughed a bit. "I think you know the answer to that." The Doctor flushed a bit.

The Doctor shook his head, he didn't understand this. "But I still don't get it, it doesn't make any sense."

"We're mated" she replied.

"What?"

"We're mated." She said it again

"But...we...didn't..but that's..." Angel placed her index finger on his lips and leaned closer. "You forgot, you don't remember me. You don't remember who I was to you. All our moments together just...faded." She closed her eyes and hesitated. "You have forgotten me, Theta."

"I never said my name."

"You didn't." She replied, her eyes full of sadness but a little spark of hope.

"What?"

Angel sighed. "You didn't, you're just not _my _Doctor. The one who loved me and telling me that I'm his everything."

The Doctor felt heartbroken for that. It would explain why he is having some...memory gaps. And all these feelings for Angel, that makes him feel...fuzzy and warm. He felt sorry for Angel that she had to go through all of that. The man she loves is him, but not _him. _She wants the man who loves her and not this him.

It really explains everything, Angel full of sadness and pain. All she wants is someone to be there for her, but how can he be there when he has forgotten her.

The Doctor carefully thought of all the things, all those clues and all those moments. He stared down and thought of how he and Angel are mated. Angel stared at him she had a spark of hope that maybe he is remembering. She can tell he's thinking all about this.

The Doctor tried to find all those memories of him and Angel, he needed all his happy moments together when he knew her, who she is to him. He believed Angel is telling the truth, and he always trust her, no matter what. He believes what she said to him, everything about him and her mating.

Angel kept staring at him, her eyes full of hope.

Then finally, the Doctor made up his mind and all those memories he had. He locked his eyes into Angel's and he could tell she's waiting for the answer. He only frowned but full of pity.

He still has forgotten her...

* * *

A/N: This is way longer and sorry if it took so long, I had to ask LizzeXX about the Doctor's anger issues but all she said to me not much. I debated whether the story ended or not but I'm sorry to break your hopes up. But even though Angel told him, that they're both mated. He still doesn't remember, he doesn't have all his thoughts and how he felt for Angel.

Not to be confused for the fans but I'll explain this chapter. The Doctor believes her, he believed in Angel. So he finally knows the truth. He knows that he is mated to her and he is a father to a child but...He still has gaps of memory, he will try to accept this because even though he doesn't remember, he's having a hard time because he really doesn't know how he treats Angel when he knew who she is to him. He asked himself Does he hold her hands? How many times he said he loves her? So he's not a complete Doctor, see...no memories, it affects our lives. When we have them, we could possibly change a bit. Like if the 11th Doctor lost all his memories only until he left Rose at bad wolf bay. So it means 11th but his personality is the 10th. Memories affected our personality.

I can say Angel is still heartbroken in the next chapter, even though she told him. He still doesn't remember, he still treats her differently. He tried to accept this truth and he tried so hard to be the man that Angel loved but...nothing.

I can say the Doctor will still be very protective towards her but he still doesn't have feelings for her, even though he knew he should love her. He still doesn't have his thoughts about her, he just sees her full of kindness and his light. But he still doesn't see her as his lover.

Wow this is a long chapter, I got to admit. Anyway see ya later folks! There is still more chapters coming...and lots of heartbreaking stuff :(


	5. Epilogue

A/N: I'm back for the final chapter of "Forgotten" I'm so sorry if I didn't get a chance to update and I was planning more chapters but then…I believe this story has to end so thank u for reading this story and I can't wait to see what LizzeXX got us this time (I mean how the Doctor will really remember Angel)

This is a very short chapter and the final one, I know this isn't the best ending for this story I've come up with. But at least it's a good one

* * *

**Epilogue**

Dear Angel,

I'm very sorry for what happened to you and what I did to you, I will never forgive myself for forgotten you. You're my mate, Angel. My true Mate that I will never replace. There is no one in the world I want but you. Only You. You are my light, you are my Angel and you are everything.

I have no idea what made me forgotten you and it isn't my fault. I am truly sorry Angel.

It's funny, that even if I forgotten you….I'll always stay by your side and protect you. I realized after I regenerated, I'm still attached to you. I always look at you and I always want to protect you even if I forgotten, and that means nothing is ever forgotten, not really. If something can be remembered, it can come back.

And I want to say that you are my light and everything I say about you is true. When I say you're brilliant, you're brilliant. When I say you're my Guardian Angel, then you are.

I remembered everything….. now, I can say that you want to know how? How did I remember? Well it took a week to get used to it. I mean building a family, but even if I don't remember who you are to me, I will never forget that you are my Angel and you are my light and I'll always be there to protect you.

No matter how many times they erased all our moments together, we can always start over and we'll all fall in love again and again.

It's like the oldest story in the universe…..It's never an adventure story or a ghost story, because our story is the oldest story in the universe and not only that. Once it's forgotten, it's never forgotten and it can always start over. Our story never has an ending and our story is….

The Forgotten Story….

I'm not saying it's a story that we'll forget, no. It's a story that is always forgotten but it never is, not really, and not at all.

Just remember our story.

The Doctor and Angel's Story – the one that keeps going and the one that is always forgotten.

I guess our story is going to continue and I'll fall in love with Angel all over again and again, that's how our story is….but I'll never stop loving her because she is my mate and Love is so powerful, that will never stop me from forgetting her forever, that will keep me fighting.

Okay…Now I'm rambling, Angel always told me my rambles gives her an earache.

So I guess all of you want to know how I remember…..Well I'll always remember her, there are hundreds of ways I remember her and I'll never forget her because Love is so powerful.

So you don't need to know how I remember her, because it just takes time to know her again and again. The Same story all over.

But I will still never forgive myself for what happened, I don't know why I have forgotten her but I'll always love her and my feelings for her is not gone, not completely.

So Goodbye Angel…

Because I had forgotten you again and I will say these words again,  
One Day, Angel. I'll never forget you.

* * *

A/N: I really don't have a theory why the Doctor had forgotten her but I thought it so interesting if he has forgotten her all over again and again and no matter how many times he forgotten her, he never stops loving her. His feelings for her is not completely gone. This is not the best ending I come up with but I can say the Doctor did remember and raise his daughter with his mate

So Yeah! This is not the best ending, if I did have one. I'll have to change this ending into a better one. I just see the Doctor forgetting Angel is not really forgotten. No matter how many times you erased all his moments with Angel and who she is to him, he'll always start falling for her. So not the best ending I come up with.


End file.
